mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pauline
Pauline was the first Damsel-In-Distress ever to be made in the Mario Series Starting with Donkey Kong. Love Life Mario - Pauline first met Mario at the Super Smash Bros. VideoGame Academy when they where children before she was snatched by, not DK but the Original Donkey Kong, his father that Mario has thwarted to save her life. DK (Once known as Donkey Kong Jr. ) busted the Original Donkey Kong out of the Cage, that is how he snatched Pauline so that Mario can save her. Donkey Kong (Formally known as Donkey Kong Jr.)- Well, She still has no interest in a relationship with a Primate whatsoever but she is still kind to good old Donkey Kong even when he snatched her in Super Mini-Mario World and Mini-Land to get Mario on his toes. Joshua Lewis Baldwin -- They first met when he found Pauline crying in Brooklynn over her break up with Mario on Christmas Day, he did manage her anger a little so that She wont be killing Peach as revenge (That would be an evil thing to do, would it?). And finally, they gottmarried. Rivalry Princess Peach Toadstool - She is a full reason of why Mario broke up with Pauline. Pauline was replaced after finding out people think that Peach made the debut in Donkey Kong and not her. Peach and Pauline used to have this rivalry until Pauline's graduation from Josh's Anger Management. They were friends once again. King Bowser - Pauline never liked Bowser at all. Because of him, Mario saved Peach's life from Bowser and if broke her heart, causing the temporary break-up of her friendship with her. Donkey Kong- She doesn't hate him at all but DK snatching her is kind of annoying. Friendship Princess Peach Toadstool- Pauline and Peach have been friends when they were kids and her friendship split after Pauline caught her kissing Mario on a cheek, It turns out that her graduating Anger Management has got her friendship with Peach back together. Mario- Even though there was a break-up between them, after Josh correctly managed Pauline's Anger. He gave Pauline a Job as a Co-Founder of the Mini-Mario Toyline and they both treated each other currently like Brother and Sister. Amy Rose- Amy, or "Amanda" to Pauline, has been Pauline's Pupil when she was 8 (before the Ring of the Acorns reconnected her age to 16) as witnessed in new RPG Super Pauline: When her Adventure begins in the Caterpie Bus at the Pokeball Federation, a Region filled with Anthropomorphic Pokemon in the Mushroom World. Amy has been telling Pauline of her side of the Story on the Way to rescue Prince Ronald Sanders of the Peaceful Harry Hedgehog tribe while Pauline and Sara Draft are on their way to Bitlands , which the Warp Gate in the Pokeballish state Dimension Desert leads to. Occupation *Video Game Actress *Brilliant Scientist *Main General of the Mushroom Knights *Restaurant Manager *Hotel Manager *Mayor of New Donk City, Metro Kingdom in Pokeball Nations. Family St. Arlene Smith-Daniels - Mother Dr. Paul Daniels - Father Charon Daniels - Daughter of Pauline and that Evil King Bowser who raped Pauline, Mistaken her for Peach Smithy - Machine-Made Son (though a traitor of her nerture Relationship) Exor the Sword - Machine-Made Son Forced to join Smithy on his Conquest Andy Baldwiin - Birth Given Son Ravioli the Dog - Pet and Test Subject Donkey Kong- Test Subject (Pauline doesn't acually call him by his current name but "Junior" as he is the son of the Original Donkey Kong. Princess Geraldine Blakfyr - Pupil Amy Rose- Pupil Mona Baldwin - Step-Daughter Josh Baldwin- Husband Giovanni the Cat - Pet and Test Subject with a Collar that translates Animal Language into English. Tony the Parrot - Pet Rosalina - Human Sorceress Appearences Donkey Kong: Revive Pauline appears in Donkey Kong: Revive as a supporting character through most of the game and a playable character on the final level. She is kidnapped twice in this game: once by Donkey Kong: Revive, and the second time by Bowser. Category:Damsels-In-Distress Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Canonicals Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Adventurers